


Phantom Footnote

by April_Valentine



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Valentine/pseuds/April_Valentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a note that appeared at the conclusion of the story, Phantom Pain -- Miracles" in my zine WARRIORS 3. I thought it would be interesting to the net readers as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Footnote

## Phantom Footnote

by April Valentine

Author's website:  <http://aprilvalentine.livejournal.com>

This isn't an advertisement for the Rain-Tree company, just information I'm passing along.

This story is a sequel to: no, just a footnote 

* * *

The amber essence from the jatoba tree that Blair used in the ritual in the Epilogue of "Phantom Pain -- Miracles" is real. It's marketed under the intriguing name of "Amazon Passion" by a company called Rain-Tree (<http://www.rain-tree.com>) which markets rainforest plants and herbal remedies. Their website says of the oil: "This oily amber resin extracted from a giant rainforest canopy tree has been used for centuries by the medicine men and shamans in magic rituals and love potions. Interestingly enough, the resin somehow reacts with individual skin chemistry causing a unique and sexually enticing aroma on each person wearing it. On women, the scent can be sweet to spicy. On men, the aroma is more cedar-like to peppery... but both women and men are experiencing amazing sexual attraction and increased sexual energy and libido by wearing it! It's chemical properties and methods of actions are unproven by western scientists yet, but it is possible that it has a pheromonal aphrodisiac quality by reacting to estrogens and testosterones in the skin, or even an aromatherapy quality targeting the pleasure and sexual centers of the brain. Sometimes however, the magic and mystery of the jungle shamans and their potions just can't be explained by western scientists and we may never know how it truly works or why." 

* * *

End Phantom Footnote by April Valentine: aprilvalen@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
